surprise_roundfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Campaign
Space Campaign was an early Surprise Round one-off adventure that was streamed in March and April of 2016. The game was streamed in two separate sessions on Lamp's Twitch channel, but were not recorded and are no longer available for viewing. Like the majority of the early Surprise Round games, such as Spook Campaign and Monster Campaign, Space Campaign used the Unforgotten Realms rule set where every action was determined by a single d20 roll. Summary Session 1 The adventure began with the party roaming around on their spaceship, piloted by an octopus named Captain Palamari, as it was traveling through space to an unspecified location. At one point, the ship's engines fail due to a malfunction, and Captain Palamari is forced to crash the ship onto the closest planet, an arid desert world. When the party regains consciousness, they find their ship to be destroyed beyond repair, and their captain nowhere to be found. They presume Captain Palamari to have died in the crash, and Human Dyne immediately takes this opportunity to proclaim himself as the de facto captain. While exploring the surrounding area, the party spots a sentient slug traveling though the desert, whom they decide to follow. The slug eventually leads the party to the nearby slug kingdom, the gates of which are being securely guarded. Instead of attempting to go through the front gate, the party finds a sewer drain that they decide to use to enter the city. Within the sewers, the party encounters a gang of slug gangsters, who confront them. After a combat session that results in the slug gangsters surrendering (and at least one of them being killed by Rusty), the party is able to enter the slug kingdom. The party then spends some time questioning the local slug populace about where they might be able to obtain another spaceship. Most of the slug citizens ask the party to perform favors in exchange for information, during which the party is joined by Foxslug, a bizarre-looking slug with fox-like features. As the party finishes performing favors for the towns-slugs, they are eventually granted an audience with the slug king. Pleased with the party's assistance to the citizens of the slug kingdom, the slug king agrees to help them find a spaceship if they agree to travel to a neighboring town that is inhabited by scorpions, and investigate why the scorpions have been acting aggressively towards the slugs. During their trip to the scorpion town, the party is confronted by a disturbingly bizarre, mole-like humanoid who refers to himself as "Master Tickle". Master Tickle attacks the party, and combat ensues. The party is able to quickly dispatch him, and he scurries off into the desert. When the party arrives at the scorpion town, they find that many of the scorpions are missing their tails, which has been causing their recent aggression. As they try to progress further into the town, their progress is blocked by a few scorpions who tell them that only scorpions are allowed into the deeper parts of the town. Nearby, the party finds a tunnel that they are able to take to bypass the scorpions who are blocking them. On the other side, the party finds a large number of scorpions spectating a tail-wrestling competition, the prize of which is a valuable upgrade for one of the party members. The party convinces the scorpions to allow them to participate, and Bogart is able to win the competition with the assistance of Bauble's holographic projection functionality to make his arm look like a tail. Upset by their loss, the scorpions later ambush the party, which results in the party being defeated. Session 2 Once the party regains consciousness, they find themselves within a jail in the scorpion town. The party is able to escape after solving a "jail puzzle," and then flees the scorpion town to move on to the next area: a city populated by robots. At some point, the party encounters an all-seeing chicken that gives Cynric an egg that, when eaten, can allow him to correctly answer any one question. Soon after entering the robot city, the party finds themselves in a dance club where they hope to find another lead on where to obtain another ship. Within, the party is unable to progress until they help the DJ find a record that will play a certain song. While they are searching for the record, they encounter a robot woman who wants to buy Bauble so she can keep them as a pet in exchange for information. The party is able to dissuade her from taking Bauble, and also coaxes information from her about there being an elevator the dance club that might lead them somewhere where they might find a ship. After finding the record for the DJ, the party proceeds into the next part of the club, which is a large trivia-based game-show that the party has to participate in to progress. Foxslug joins the players' team as they face a team of six robots, and the teams take turns answering trivia questions about things that had happened earlier in the game. The players win with the assistance of the egg that Cynric received, and receive another upgrade as their prize. Winning the game show allowed the players to proceed to an elevator that would take them up to the chamber where the king of the robots resides. Before proceeding, the party splits up to explore the rest of the dance club. Cynric goes to the arcade to play Stomp-Stomp Revolution, Human Dyne goes to the bathroom after not being able to due to being stuck in his fursuit, and Bogart and Bauble check out a storage room. In the storage room, Bogart and Bauble find two robots making out, while another lies on top of a pile of scrap metal and appears to be choking. Bauble detects that the choking robot has another upgrade stuck in its mechanism, which Bogart and Bauble attempt to remove. They are unsuccessful in safely removing the upgrade, and kill the robot by accident. Bogart attempts to hide the body, and the two return to the elevator attempting to pretend that they had merely found the upgrade, and not committed robo-homicide. The party reconvenes at the elevator, and rides it up to the robot king's chamber. Upon entering the chamber, the party finds the robot king in the midst of a battle between two robot factions. The party chooses to side against the king, and battles him as the final boss. After defeating the robot king and his minions, the party proceeds into the next room: a hangar where they find a spaceship that they can use to get off of the planet. Within the hangar, they also find Captain Palamari, who had survived the crash and gone to the robot city to procure the ship for them. The party then boards the ship, and returns to their original course. Factions Slugs Scorpions Robots Locations Captain Palamari's Spaceship Desert Planet Slug Kingdom Scorpion Town Robot City Players GM: Majin Co-GM: Roob Will - Bogart Chula - Cynric Siv - Bauble Lamp - Rusty Jello - Human Dyne Trivia * This was the one of the first games (after Part 0 of Anime Campaign) to be streamed on Lamp's channel, as Majin could not stream due to acting as the game's GM. * There was originally going to be a fourth location: a city of plant people, that would have served as the final area and contained the final boss, but it had to be cut to due time constraints. * Fights with Master Tickle were going to be a recurring encounter, but were ultimately skipped due to time constraints. * The game show that the players participated in was more or less inspired by the game show segments hosted by Mettaton in Undertale. The music played during the game show segment was It's Showtime! from the Undertale OST. Category:One Shots Category:Space Campaign Category:Unrecorded Streams